The Survivors
History It all started with a guy called Geophrey That was going around alone in Chernaraus about to go crazy from all the shots, when he meet Logan they where talking like there was no war in the world they created a small group that later got expanded a lot by recruiting lots of members we voted for Who was going to be "president and vice president" and we then later on Talked about making a Place where No bullets was needed food was growing in our garden a place where you could go back to the normal life with normal jobs and having a family again without fearing that the living dead would storm in and eat your Family, it was at that time we found "Louisiana" a small farm a little north from Green mountain where we created small farms already more and more people arrived, WE created the name The survivors. The survivors are a democratic group that was founded by Lots of people who voted for a "President" and a "Vice President" We all agreed to Be a neutral group and that we Would make a "Check point" where fellow survivors could get their wound treated and get their belly filled up with fresh Fruits, We will in most cases try to Make friends and less enemies But that can be hard in a world like this but so far our negotiations have been working great we have built a Small society In a farm a little north of GM we call it "Louisiana" Its our safe house for now we been doing farming up there We have had a Wrestling match up there and we have made a check point up there. We as "Survivors" do not like to kill Unless it is ABSOLUTELY necessary , Some off our members Might rob but if we find out one off our members did so they will be PUNISHED By either Expelling and BAN From "Louisiana" Which means No food no help no nothing for the Man He is now "Alone Out there" The group have talked bout Moving to a city but for now we all like the farm we have made plots we have made food and we have been giving out lots of Peppers to people. The survivors Have made a big name within The Cherno island the group was created for One purpose To create a safe World They Left us on this map to die Jokes on them we will make a living out of it And we will defeat the Virus! We have seen all these helis crashing around wich means that they haven't forgotten us We see them dropping off food that sometimes land around cars and we sometimes see them crash that when we grab their guns and kill the rest of the survivors that was in the heli that left us to die in this crazy Infected world but if you look in the helis we see the amerikans helis around too their flag on the body of the heli we might be in a big game where the whole world watch us die sick place we live in But WE NEED TO STAY STRONG AND DEFEAT THE WORLD SHOW THEM AT DEMOCRACY IS STILL RUNNING!.